


Heart of Glass

by OhVena



Series: Be Honest [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fear of Being Vulnerable, Romance, Songfic, Suggestive Themes, fear of loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: "Loki?" she queried with a sigh. It seemed she'd been reflecting on what she was about to ask him."What is it, my love?" he hummed out, her fingers drawing him into a lulling state."Do you love me?"There it was, the hundred dollar question she inquired about so often.





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Billie Ellish's song "My boy" https://youtu.be/dVUmSgzgOqs and "lovely" https://youtu.be/V1Pl8CzNzCw

_Deceitful. Cunning. Mischievous._

All were words used to describe the Asgardian prince, Loki Laufeyson. 

With his silver-tongue and charming eyes, he was such a pretty liar. Lies so sweet he had her wrapped around his finger. Lies he continuously ushered upon her skin in the dead of night. But that came at the price of his tears which were crocodile-like. Tears he used to keep her complaisant. 

The first night they had spent together, he had given her everything she desired. His body was all hers to worship and love; Except, after their carnal unification she craved more. His mind and heart. He promised to grant himself over and love her but his words were just an empty vow. 

_Dishonest. Afraid. Guarded._

Loki was shady enough but now he was just a shadow. Only allowing her to view what he deemed fit; filtering what she ached to see. Once ardent touches now turned empty and cold. The longer they spent together, the more he withdrew into himself. She had given herself over to him completely for him to choose and hide. What was he so afraid of? Could he not understand her honesty? He even kept his own friends and brother at bay. Who had hurt him so greatly that he even questioned the nature of her bare feelings? 

_Greedy. Ostentatious. Prideful._

The bruises and bites that littered her body were a way to show off her rightful partner. He loved watching her come undone from his touches. He wanted her undivided attention and would do anything to keep it, even if meant lying. But lies don't last forever; no matter how carefully crafted. 

  

> _Hot puffs of breath filled the still air of his room as Loki and (Y/N) untangled their limbs and lay side by side. Her fingers ghosted over his chest in slow, hypnotic circles. Emerald eyes gazed over her frame in self-satisfaction at the fresh new marks on her once untainted skin. His admiration broken by the sound of her voice._
> 
> _"Loki?" she queried with a sigh. It seemed she'd been reflecting on what she was about to ask him._
> 
> _"What is it, my love?" he hummed out, her fingers drawing him into a lulling state._
> 
> _"Do you love me?"_
> 
> _There it was, the hundred dollar question she inquired about so often._ _His answer never did seem to satisfy her for long. He met her unwavering gaze with his own, "Of course." Not a beat was missed._
> 
> _"Then show me"_
> 
> _"Would you like another round, my pet?" came his voice in amusement._
> 
> _Sheets rustled as she sat up, fingers tightly clutching the covers to her bare chest. "No. If you wish for me to continue to be yours then you have to be mine. Completely, just like you promised."_
> 
> _Panic filled his chest as his brows arched up. Despite his efforts to keep her at arm's length had she finally seen through his carefully crafted evasions? There was no way he would lose her after discerning his feelings. "My love, whatever do you mean? I'm already yours."_
> 
> _Anger flashed in her eyes as she snatched her hand away from his advancements. "No more Loki. Make your choice. If you want a good, compliant girl then goodbye," she voiced firmly as she hurriedly dressed._
> 
> _Her words hadn't quite registered until the door slammed shut and he was left alone to settle his unresolved emotions._

 

Make a choice, she had said.  

Sitting at the edge of his bed, Loki couldn't help but clutch his intertwined hands to his mouth in unease. He couldn't lose her, not after losing so much. She was one of the few greatest things that had happened to him; an open book just for his eyes to feast. So pleasantly honest, unafraid to love unlike him. But he was tired. Tired of being maltreated, rejected, locked away. Could he really bare himself, skin to bone? Would she accept someone so fragile as him? With his heart of glass and heavy baggage? With careful consideration, he came to a conclusion.

It had to be a risk he'd be willing to take because the god of mischief did not give in so easily. And he certainly would not lose this battle.


End file.
